Valkyr's Toy
by Valkyr'sToy
Summary: Valkyr finally gets her hands on a certain toy she's been following for a while. The only problem was the Lotus has very protective over him. But now the plan she has guided is coming under way, what will she do when she gets a hold of him. (smut so warning)
1. Chapter 1

It took a while for him to convince me. Convince me that it was fine with Clan regulations to walk around without a warframe in the dojo. Rhino was like a big brother, but he never told me his name or showed me the real him. Most warframes have a Tenno operating them so it was clear that he was nearby using transference to control the Rhino frame.

He had been in the clan a while as well, or so ive heard, and just as he said everyone accepted a new recruit with open arms. I had left my Oberon frame on my orbiter. The dojo wasnt like others. They had given each person rooms, which were really clamps where you could hook your obiter to the wall, making dorm room like quarters.

If you weren't here for an extended period of time there was a docking yard, copied just like the ones the relays have. My friend Rhino had an alert to go to Ceres so in turn i was left alone on the dojo. He had told me to stay and since he was one of the few i trusted here i listened and stayed put... for a few minutes. I had never been in a dojo before. The walls were coloured finely. Not my taste but not bad in any way, in my opinion autumn brown matched with the silver metal. The halls echoed with the sweet harmonies of the Octavia frames that gathered in the main hall. Everyone crowded around them so it was clear i intended to avoid them.

I had stood out, while other Tenno were there to show off their newly obtained frames and colours, i was there in my Koppra suit. It was nice to have the hood open. Unlike the warframes who have enhanced resistances to the elements i could feel the cold air. The soothing feeling of it brush against my face while i walked. it was something i never really got to experience before, having been cryosleep.. that and i dont want to mention the cold blizzard ordis dropped me in earlier. Lotus had given me a gift when she realized my vision was blurred, The orokin creation, glasses.

I walked out of the main hall, happy to because the crowd of people around the Octavia had noticed a boy walking through the dojo. I know all they wanted was to greet the new recruit but i dont do well with crowds, i hate how crowded the relays are. I hesitated at the doorway though, because i realized a familiar face. Valkyr. She wasnt like the other Tenno, despite all her troubled past she still stands strong and proud. A beacon of the Tenno will in my opinion, and a role model to me. I had met her on an alert earlier, she saved me more times then i could have counted

I had just gotten out of cryosleep so a change in transference was hard to get used to. I had tried to go on missions again and again, thinking she could teach me new ways to increase my transference capabilities. She ignored me until i sent a video message to her

ship cephalon, showing my actual face and not my warframes. After i did she sent back saying she'd "Think about it." After that i ended up seeing her more where i would be. Away on the other side of crowds in relays on my trip to Chephalon Suda or to see my friend Clem. Hes always fun to talk with.

Other times were on alerts where she'd end up being there already... but its just a coincidence. I gave her a soft wave which was returned with her turning away and disappearing into the crowd. I realized she was probably busy and kept walking, passing the many doors that led to research labs. However my nose caught the scent of incense, making me turn and follow it. It lead to a room with red wood arches and water ponds with floating candles.

My eyes were too busy taking in all the flickering flames that danced behind the white paper sheets that i didnt realize i was walking right towards another warframe.

I did realize by the time i had walked face first into her back, an Ivara frame hanging from a dashwire between the arches. "Ah, a child walks into the dojo." She said as she looked down, the lens of her helmet zooming

into on my face, remembering each detail. i stuttered my words, not expecting a conversation. "Dont worry, young tenno. I dont bite. Are you the new recruit that the Warden had sent the message about?"

All i did was nod. "Do you not speak? Didnt the Lotus teach you to be polite?" She asked as she slide off the wire, hanging upside down by just one leg, now face level with me.

it took me a second to gather words "Y-yes. I do speak. I just.. havent been this close to an Ivara frame.." She chuckled and nodded, her colours green and white, fitting the frog nickname shes usually given.

"It is a hassle to get one. Most people dont want to search for them." I nodded and stepped back before asking a question "Do you usually come here? The garden.. i mean." She nodded

the question stirring an interest in her. "I come here while others are running the obstacle course to try and beat my record. i wait until they're done before setting it even higher."

"An.. obstacle course?" I asked confused, not knowing they had a course for such. "If you are telling me you havent been on it yet i might just have to take you mys-"

She paused, opening her personal screen to her inbox. I wasnt quick enough to read the words flipped around but i did make out the name at the top "Valkyr." I went to ask but before i could she quickly jumped from the wire and bowed, raising her hand for a shake. "Im sorry, i have urgent matters to attend to so i must be off."

I didnt know she wanted a shake so i just gently high fived it to which she walked off with a giggle and a hushed "Adorable." Ordis spoke to me through the comms in my suit, "I should find some old war data on social interactions for you operator." I nodded "Id appreciate that orids. THe knowledge would be benefit me it seems." With that i made my way further into the dojo. However I was too stubborn to realize the fact i was hopelessly lost.

That was until i realize it was much much late into the night by the automated voice of the Warden, the Clans leader,'s cephalon stating it was near midnight. I had somehow made my way to the docking area of the dojo, only a few ships still hooked to the platforms. The reason i went this way were some of the doors were locked, which i thought was a bit strange but i didnt think much of it.

I walked across the platform, not knowing all this time while i walked my hips swayed softly from side to side. Lotus herself had almost mistaken me for a female when she first saw me in the flesh. Even though being a boy i never thought much of it, for it didnt do me any wrong. It didnt help all of the clothing i had to chose from clung to my skin, showing the soft curves my body had.

I was too caught up in thought i didnt realize i was walking towards another locked door. I did realize inches from it and sighed, gently brushing my hand against the cold metal. "Why are all the doors lo-" At that moment my heart stopped with a fright as an arrow landed hard against the wall, spraying out a green smoke which made my vision go fuzzy and my body weak. My body quickly fell and the last things i saw were claws catching me before i hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

As i lay there in a daze i could only hear the voices of Ivara and Valkyr. "I did what you wanted. We're even now, Val. Now i must ask.. are yo-" "No. i am not, Ivara." Valkyr replied coldy, which she always did. "I dont wish to kill him. Now be gone.

This never happened." I felt my body being picked up, gently and then cradled like something to be protected. I could hear a ship cephalons greetings, and the low sound of engines starting. I felt myself getting gently set down on the floor, against the wall so i was

propped up. For a few hours i was laying there out cold from a sleep arrow as the ship i was put into piloted off into a secluded area of deep space.

When i came to i could hear someone walking around behind the wall i was laying against, messing with a foundry or the mod station. I was sitting across from a door marked with a transference symbol, and instantly my mind was preparing to kick into an overdrive or panic.

I tried to contact ordis as soon as i could but as soon as i moved the ship cephalon spoke "He is awake, operator." As soon as she spoke i heard footsteps getting closer, I got up quickly and tried to run away, not really realizing that i was trapped basically on the ship. As soon as i did i felt a hand latch onto my arm, pulling me back. i spun around and was greeted face to face with Valkyr. "Valkyr?! What is this abo-" I asked in a squeaky paniced voice. She only replied by putting a finger to my lips in a shush gesture.

I squirmed and she held me tightly then she spoke "I've decided i will teach you." "Then why did you steal me? you could have just said." I replied then she leaned her face closer and whispered. "Because lotus wouldnt approve of what i want to teach you as well as transference."

I stopped squirming and looked at her with a gulp. "A-and whats that?" She quickly moved my arms behind my back as she pressed me against her. "Pleasure, and all the wonders it can deliver." I felt my face light up like a grineer reactor being sabotaged. "But.. but- thats.. not allowed between Tenno.." She responded with a soft chuckle and nodded "Thats why i stole you away... no one will know.." i gave it a long thought, deciding that the

teachings would be worth the risk. As soon as i nodded her hand had worked its way up my back, gripping my hair gently but firm, in a way that showed dominance but it was clear she was holding by the bloodlust, the urge to rip, maim, and tear forced upon her by that monster Alad V. Her masked opened, i knew she wasnt a tenno like me, she was one with her frame.

A lengthy tongue slide out of the hole where the mask split. A soft blue shade. i was staring at it but was soon given more as she pulled my head back, holding me in place as the sweet tasting appendage called her tongue snaked over my lips. I gasped when i felt its slickness, she took the opportunity to slide the tip of it into my mouth, i gave a surprised squeak as the sweet, addicting saliva of my idol had landed on my tongue. I could see her smile when i sucked licked back, wanting more. She could tell what my wish was, slowly sliding more of it past my lips. However my mouth was small, but that didnt stop her.

I felt it start worming its way past my tongue, into my throat. i gripped my back since she still had my arms pinned behind me. I groaned a bit as the saliva came in such amazing texture as it slide down my throat. She eased up when she felt me shiver, withdrawing it a bit. She was always sure she wasnt holding me to hard, her sharp claws having ripped Juggernaut armor to shreds before so it would make short work of me.

I felt her let go of my arms behind me and i reached them forward, gripping her arms and i sucked softly on her tongue. Knowing it was a good move when she groaned in return. After a forgotten amount of time of her sensual kiss working its way into my head she slowly pulled away. Before i could complain she had growled softly, the need now slowly rising from in her. She had quickly turned me around and had me pinned to the wall of her orbiter, having me trapped between her and the metal. Her tongue slowly traced over my neck, giving me goosebumps as i felt its smoothness taste my skin.

I was so focused on her tongue on my skin i didnt realize something hard growing from her near my butt, her hand was squeezing my left plump cheek. At first i thought it was part of her suit but soon knew it wasnt as it kept growing and growing. Thicker and longer. She knew it was making me worried but wrapped her arms around me and whispered it would be okay and she'd never dare hurt me. Slowly she grinded it between my two plump cheeks, my mind followed it up and down up and down. She knew how i worked, knowing how to work into me. I slowly found myself grinding back against its thickness.

She reached up to my shoulder and kissed my neck as she clawed, slicing the material of my suit but only leaving little scratches on my skin, turning the suit to ribbons from my right shoulder down to my left hip. She gripped it tightly and ripped it apart, leaving me bare and only in a few scraps of my left over suit. My member was as hard as steel but no where near as glorious as hers felt, mine only a few inches. I gasped when her warm hand curled around it, the claws grazed over my skin. She synced her grinds with her strokes, leaving me trapped with a constant onslaught of pleasure i've never felt before. Her other hand slowly pulled down the remains of my suit on my back, exposing those cute cheeks she's been secretly following for a while now.

Secretly i was upset i was bare while she was keeping her delicious treat hidden in her suit and all i was feeling was an outline. I had no idea how such obscene thoughts were working their way into my head until she spoke in a low voice that make me shiver "How are the aphrodisiacs working? I coated my tongue with them before you woke up. Darvo was selling them in crates." Now knowing she did i could feel them starting to have an affect. The large amount she had fed to me was so much, i felt by body heat up hotter and hotter. In certain places more then others. Her stroking hand sated the burning need in the front.

The little droplets of precum coating her hand to allow her hand to stroke faster, resulting in little whimpers from me. A burning need was forming behind me too. I went to beg for her to help it but she beat me to it. A tip of one of her claws pressing against a untouched place of mine. The tiny little pink hole was all that was between her and my inside, which didnt offer much obstruction on the path to her goal. I almost yelped out as the sharp tip slipped past the my tiny entrance. i felt her cold metal finger slide deeper and deeper, she was very very careful with her claw but slowly pumped her finger in and out, earning soft moans from me and a few droplets of drool as i pressed my hands against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like forever she toyed with me, her hand stopped whenever i was on the urge of cumming and shooting ropes onto the wall. Her finger slid over the ribs deep my hole. I could see the reflection of her smirk when she found a sensitive spot. She pressed softly against it and i shivered heavily and yelled out in pleasure.

Im not sure if i was to be thankful or upset she withdrew her finger. She had a growing need herself. As strong as the blood lust when clawing through infested, but of mating lust. The extreme need to empty everything she had into a hot tight hole over and over again.

She knew herself she'd subside it before she did something she'd regret. In her head "I'll have him choke on it later." I heard the sound of material ripping as he frame opened and i was greeted by a hot thick monster popping out and slapping against one of my cheeks. I was a mess, and i was embarrassed to admit it. Drool and precum leaking from me. Shivering and whimpering pinned against a metal wall by my role model. However it made me feel warm inside when she leaned close to my ear "You are the cutest thing i have ever seen in my life. Ill take good care of you." She kissed my cheek gently as i felt her pull away.

As i was about to protest i felt the tip of her cock press directly against my little hole. I whimpered when i realized how much larger it was in comparison to the entrance she was going for. She held me tightly and growled in a way that clearly told me she was in charge now and i was at her mercy. I whimpered louder as i felt her start to put force against me, her thick tip like trying to put a Ferrox into a keyhole. She licked her fingers and tried her best to lube the beast of a cock she had.

Emphasis on tried. I felt myself spreading more and more around her as she didnt give up. The scream that shot up from in me rivaled that of a Phorid's roar. She held me closed and kissed my neck to help me come down from the pain. I whimpered every time i felt her throb and pump blood into her cock, making her grow just a tiny bit every now and then. After a while of recomposing myself i felt her start up again.

I could feel my insides being molded to fit her perfectly as she drilled further and further. The thickness claiming my hole. Her cock claiming me. I groaned as there was only half it in when she stopped, almost six inches into my depths. I was giving breathless moans as my insides moved to a perfect fit for her.

The feeling of myself almost being torn by her and her fantastic monster made my member leak in love. I went to move away, i couldnt take it but a red wire shot from her arm and she quickly tied my hands behind my back in a dragonfly sleeve style, leaving me defenseless to her, not that i would be resisting anymore after i felt her start to push in again.

I could feel it exactly where it was, sliding up into my guts, so much i ducked my head down to let out a groan and could see a bulge forming and growing from her stretching me. The only thing on my mind, due to the aphrodisiacs, was her cock and wanting more. My mind was too far gone to realize the fact walking would not be something i could do for the next week. There was only one thick inch remaining and i took it upon myself to get it in.

Pushing my body back from the wall i pushed myself back on her cock. I could see the bulge stretch that last tiny bit in my belly. I knew i had reached my goal when i felt two soft balls resting against mine. The only difference is that these were huge, softball sized and full of pent up cum. The rip line was the only thing stopping me from rubbing the bulge to get back at her for the teasing. She reached down and scooped me up by under my thighs and lifted me up.

Then it started, the sweet process. I could hear it in my head, the wet noises of my insides closing back up as she slowly pulled out. All the way until it was just the tip left inside me. Before i could get used to not being stretched i felt her slam back in, earning a scream from me as she plowed through my depths.

As soon as she was balls deep i took it upon myself to feel more, gyrating my hips back to grind her inside me and to push on her balls. I must have triggered something as she leaned to my ear and whisperer "You belong to me.. ill take good care of you.." it was a mistake to nod. A mistake i wasnt ready for.

She entered a state of hysteria, faster and faster her thrusts got, rougher and more primal. I screamed out as each thrust made me whimper, my insides could even close back up before she slammed her cock deep back into my body. My pale white skin was already covered in scratches and marks, now my cheeks were getting the hardest of slaps as she pounded for home. Turning them bruised and tender, which i loved instantly.

It took seconds for the Valkyr i looked up to to be gone and be replaced by a Valkyr in need, only concerning herself with releasing all her thick speeds she went at as she destroyed my little hole, I could feel her throbbing, close to pumping into me. The feeling was euphoric, delightful.

Every drop of cum i had was already stuck to the wall in form of alabaster ropes. However she was right on the verge and my mind was talking to me "Milk her. Milk her for every drop she has." I clenched my hole hard around her battering ram of a cock and with a loud cry her gates opened.

My vision blurred for a second as a tidal wave of cum shot out in a torrent. My belly swelling a bit, however she didnt stop thrusting, she went even faster after her warcry, sloshing the cum around inside me as she pumped it into me. My legs were already useless and limp and as she came i felt the rest of my body follow. The aphrodisiacs using my energy to keep me awake and also not get hurt by her immense size. She was growling and panting in my ear like an animal trying to breed another.

It carried on for around half a minute of her nonstop pumping her essence into me. It leaked out around her length and dripped down my leg. My stomach was already appearing like it was a couple months pregnant.

Slowly she came down from her hysteria to find herself still slowly thrusting in and out of me, however the fact she was buried balls deep and i was bulged like a balloon made her worry. The last thing i could hear before sweet sleep took me off was her calling my name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know its not a great story but i just had the urge to write a sweet smut with Valkyr.

If you want ill write an actual story and not just smutty smut


End file.
